Davis' Adventure
by achoo123
Summary: It has been 7 years since their adventure in the Digital World but Davis has been called back to save it from their worst enemies from the past


**Davis's adventure**

A/N: This is my first story so please don't laugh at me.

It has been 7 years since he went to the digital world. Everyone had their life set. TK and Kari are in College, Cody became a Judo master, Ken and Yolei are dating. "I have nothing to do in my life since I didn't go to college." Davis said to himself. He went home only to find Veemon on his bed. He was so surprised. No one that was a Digi destined saw their Digimon for 7 years. "Veemon what are you doing here" He said surprised. "Davis come to the Digital World we need you." Veemon said. He dug through his secret compartment to get his digivice. Then he walked to his computer then said "Digi port open!" Davis yelled. There was a blinding flash then he was in the Digital World. It wasn't like before all the beautiful meadows, sunsets, forests. "I wonder what happened to" … As soon as he said that, Demidevimon came out of know where and attacked… But then there was a whirl of wind and Veemon V head butted Demidevimon. "You rotten little... huh!" He said. Before him stood EXveemon. Then he ran away. "Good job EXveemon." Davis said. It was 2 hours since they found this path and they were still walking on it. Devimon appered before them. "Uh Oh he's going to be tough." After fifteen minutes of fighting it looked like EXveemon was going to lose... But out of know where Stingmon comes hurling in and knocks Devimon over. "Perfect, you guys ready?" Davis said. EXVEEMON STINGMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO PAILDRAMON! "Go Paildramon defeat Devimon." Davis ordered. Paildramon had Devimon in a choke hold. Davis knew this was his opportunity. "Devimon why are you attacking me? Do you work for someone?" Davis demanded. "I will only tell you if you let me go." He said. "I'll let you go if you tell me who you work for!" Davis demanded again. "Fine I work for Melomyotismon you happy!" Devimon said. After he said that Paildramon let him go. "Davis do you think that is true?" Paildramon said. Davis didn't answer him he only said. "Paildramon digivolve now." Davis said. PAILDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO IMPERIALDRAMON! "Now Imperialdramon get us to the closest mountain, I have an idea to get Melomyotismon's attention." Davis said. Once he saw what was at the mountain he wished he hadn't asked for the closest mountain. He saw Angemon, Angewoman, Aquilamon, and Digmon fighting all different kinds of Digimon Imperialdramon swooped down and took down all the Digimon that were assaulting them. "Davis" They all said in amazement. "Davis what are you doing here?" They also said. He tried to go and get them in Imperialdramon, but Melomyotismon came in and crossed in their path. "Do you think this is the real me?" Melomyotismon asked. "No you're just an illusion to make us scared of you." Davis replied. "Yes, let me tell you this, with Imperialdramon fighter mode and all the rest of the Digimon you have Aguirre you will not be able to defeat me so I suggest that you continue you little path to my journey on foot so you can train more." He said. After Metalmyotismon said that he automatically left. So Davis and the others kept going on foot. He was so surprised when he saw Ladydevimon, Blackwargreymon, Arrcaniemon, and Mummymon all waiting for him there on the trail. Right before he started to battle his digivices started to ring. "What the heck is wrong with my digivices?" Davis said. Then he had a new thing in mind. DAVIS EXVEEMON BIO MERGE TO ZEUSMON. After Davis thought of that fighting was a breeze he took out all of them while the others made prisons for them in the ground. After they were all of in their prisons they left. They all ended up at Melomyotismon's castle. "Get ready guys." Davis announced. After he said that the most shocking thing ever happened to him. All the Digimon combined to make… EXVEEMON STINGMON ANGEMON ANGEWOMON DIGMON AQUILAMON BIO MERGE TO KRONOSMON. "This is more like it." Davis said. In his mind he thought "If I can merge with this Digimon we may actually stand up to Melomyotismon… DAVIS KRONOSMON BIO MERGE TO SLENDERMON. "Come out of your castle right now Melomyotismon." Slendermon demanded. Metalmyotismon came in a whirl attacking right away. Slashing and kicking everything he can do to beat Slendermon. It was no use Slendermon was to powerful. With only one move they almost beat Melomyotismon. "Darkness explosion" Slendermon kept on saying. "Will you give up or not?" Slendermon asked in a mean voice. "Never!" He tried to cut off Slendermon's head, but ended up getting cut in half. When Davis returned to the real world with all of the rest of the Digimon he gave all the Digimon to the rightful owner. "I'm getting tired time to go to bed." Davis said , and that was the end of Davis's adventure.


End file.
